Alexandria
by ParanormalRanga
Summary: After spending eleven thousand years keeping her secret from the Goddess Artemis, she is busted protecting Acheron and sent to Earth as punishment where she is confronted with the memories of her one and only love - Prince Styxx of Didymos.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn, who is that?" Talon directed the question to the table at large as he spotted the woman climbing on to stage with the Howlers – Sanctuary's house band that currently was missing its lead singer courtesy of a bloody fight just before their last set.

Dev – one of the Peltier bears that ran the bar – spoke up from behind him. "She said her name, but to be honest, what she was saying wasn't what I was paying attention to."

Almost every man in the bar – human or not – was focusing on the mystery woman. Her long strawberry-blonde hair hung free down her back, and after removing a motorcycle jacket she revealed a leather halter top, cut to show off her pierced navel and tight leather pants – both of which were cupping her extremely attractive curves.

Kat spoke up from where she was sat between Kyrian and Sin "Her name is Alexandria, she's one of Artemis' Kori's. Although what she's doing in New Orleans, I honestly don't know."

At that Acheron's head came up to focus on his daughter "She going to give us trouble?"

Kat laughed "Depends on how you define 'trouble'. She's the one who raised me in Artemis' temple and she's a good woman but she definitely takes to heart 'work hard and party harder'."

Acheron nodded and turned so he could watch the woman as she began to sing with the band, her beautiful voice easily twisting around the vocals that went with the Howlers penchant for metal music.  
"When is Styxx getting here?" Tabitha asked in the brief interlude between songs.  
"He should be here around the same time they finish." Acheron replied, his eyes not leaving Alexandria. He felt the urge to get a closer look at her despite being able to see fine from where he sat, he felt as if he knew her but could see nothing of her life – past, present or future – and it disturbed him.

Alex jumped off the stage as soon as the band finished and made her way to the bar which Aimee Peltier was tending. "Two glasses of the strongest of whatever you've got, hold the human hair" she said, using the code phrase that meant it wasn't human alcohol she was asking for and turned around as she felt the Howlers walk up behind her.  
She did her best to thank them politely for letting her sing with them whilst they showered her with compliments before handing Aimee the money. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and remind a man that I exist" Alex smiled before downing a glass in one gulp and taking the other with her.

"I think she wants to talk to you Kat" noted Talon, indicating Alexandria as she loped over from the bar, every movement promising a sultry satisfaction. Instead of stopping in front of Kat as he expected however she stopped in front of Acheron, and inclined her head respectfully before she spoke "it's a pleasure to see you again My Lord." Ash's brows rose over his sunglasses but it was Talon who spoke up "Lord?"

Her direct gaze was piercing as she looked him in the eye "Yes Talon. Lord." More eyebrows rose at her use of his name however she returned her gaze to Acheron who took his sunglasses off to look her in the eye.

"I don't believe we've met." His tone was hard and uncompromising, which she promptly ignored by pulling up a chair next to him, crossing her legs and placing her glass on the table.

Alex smirked at the proud man before her, his gaze swirling a silver-grey as he glared at her. "It may have been eleven thousand years since we had a conversation last, but completely forgetting me is just insulting Acheron." His body went rigid, presumably at the reminder of what exactly it was he was doing eleven thousand years ago and Tory glared at her from where she sat on the other side of him.

She sighed "Don't give me that look, I was five the first time we met and fourteen the last time. Remember me now?"  
His eyes widened and his gaze travelled over her clothes "I have to say, you're taste in clothes has definitely changed Lexy."

She grinned, her relief obvious as she took a swig of her drink. "Artemis sent me to talk to you… Sort of."  
His face immediately went blank "about what?"  
She hesitated "She and I had something of a… Disagreement. She politely requested that I serve her as a Dark Hunter rather than as her Kori."  
Acheron snorted "Politely?"  
She smiled bitterly "You know Artemis. Point is I'm here to serve and all that crap."

He gave her a level look "If Artemis was pissed at you she would have killed you not sent you down here to me."  
She winced "She has her ulterior motives."  
His glare practically burned through her till she sighed again "She's still pissed at you, when she caught me busting her plot for revenge she wanted to know why. I may have fudged a little on my reasoning and now she thinks me being here will make you miserable."

His face showed surprise "Why did you protect me?"

"I'd rather not say."  
He continued glaring but she simply took another drink and glared back until Tory placed her hand on Acherons arm "He's here."

Ash stopped glaring at the infuriating woman in front of him to locate Styxx who'd just walked through the door, he gestured toward the table before pulling up a spare chair for his brother.

Wearing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, Styxx looked both casual and refined, his blonde hair cut short and his blue eyes quickly assessing the myriad of men and women at the table.

He introduced Styxx first and then went through everyone at the table, each nodding or murmuring a greeting in turn. Finally he circled back to Alexandria who had both hands wrapped around her new drink and was resolutely staring into it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"And this is Alexandria. She's been serving Artemis since our time."

Styxx nodded to her and she gave a quick "Your Highness" before wincing as if she hadn't meant the title to slip out. Styxx raised an eyebrow at her and looked her over from head to toe before his eyes widened and a cracked "Dria?" issued from his mouth.

Alex sighed and looked up into Styxxs shocked face and gave him a weak smile "Hello Styxx."

His hand rose as if to touch her cheek but stopped a few inches away "I can't believe you're still alive, I thought you were-". He stopped and his face suddenly closed and he shook his head.  
"I should have known. You fucking traitorous bitch." He turned and walked away from her, heading straight for the door he'd just entered through.  
She winced and rose "Styxx please, it's not like that-". He turned to look her in the eye, his face ablaze with rage. His voice rivalled the artic when he spoke "I hope you rot in Tartarus."

He walked out the door and the table looked at her with expressions from curiosity to shock to horror from Kat.

She laughed bitterly and turned to Acheron "Presuming he doesn't try and kill me before the nights over, we'll talk business tomorrow." And with that she followed him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Styxx felt 'Dria follow him out the door and as soon as it swung shut he turned to face her, blind fury racing through his veins. "I'm not in the mood Alexandria".

The woman who broke his heart more surely than the death of his only sister and nephew sighed as she stared up at him, wide blue eyes pleading with him to keep his temper. She was tall for a woman but only just managed to scrape shoulder height next to him. Curves he more often saw cupped in silken dresses beckoned him from their tight leather coverings, to touch, to taste, as he once did.

"Please Styxx; try to understand-"Once, just the sound of her voice would have soothed him but now it only made the rage burn hotter.

"Understand?! You want me to understand? You left! You broke every vow you ever made me and you left!"

She winced when he raised his voice but her words were soft "I didn't have a choice Styxx, I had to make sure I survived when Atlantis fell and I couldn't interfere with your fate. If I'd have stayed I would have tried to stop what was coming and face consequences too terrible to contemplate."  
He shook his head at her, unable to keep the plain disbelief from showing on his face. "I never meant that much to you and we both know it; I was nothing more to you than a distraction – a way to pass the time."  
Her hand connected with his cheek and the slap echoed down the alleyway, attracting the attention of the bear guarding the door. When his eyes refocused on her she was holding the chain that had been hanging below the neckline of her top; on it was the ring he had given her all those years ago; along with his heart.

She was filled with frustration and was fighting to keep the monster locked inside of her. She didn't want to hurt Styxx; she just wanted him to understand that her leaving had been for the best, the way things had to be. By the Gods, eleven thousand years hadn't dulled her love for him and she doubted that love would ever ease off and leave her alone, but she refused to back down to him. She would make him understand. "I've kept your ring Styxx, it's the only part of you I had left and I never let it go. I know things didn't end well between us but I never forgot what you meant to me. What you still mean to me."  
She could see a war raging across his face; patent disbelief against warmth and caring – maybe even love. Suddenly her back hit the wall and his mouth was on hers, ravaging it, collecting the debt of eleven thousand years worth of kisses in a moment. She felt the heat rise in her and twisted her hands in his hair, holding him close to her, not willing to let go.

Tabitha's voice cut through Acherons consternation "Well that was a long meeting."  
Ash just shook his head, confusion pouring through him; he had no idea what just happened or what had happened between the two eleven thousand years ago, or even what was going to happen. A complete and utter blank met him instead. He gave Tory a quick peck on the cheek before standing "I'm going to go find out what the hell just happened."

As he followed the duo out the door he was met with the one sight he was not expecting; Lexy was pinned up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Styxxs' waist as he ravished her mouth, his hands buried deep in her hair; holding her in place.

Kyle was stood next to the door where Ash was frozen in shock, "I was confused too; first there were yelling followed by a bitch slap, more yelling and then bam! This." Ash shook his head at Kyle's description of their discourse and made a polite coughing noise in the hopes of attracting their attention. When that failed he let out a shrill whistle.

The couple looked at him; Styxx with obvious irritation at his interruption and Lexy with what he supposed was embarrassment when she blushed and unwrapped herself from Styxxs' embrace.

His brother stared at him "Mind telling me what just happened?" Styxx laughed, he couldn't help it, nothing was fixed but he felt better. Thousands of years of agony was suddenly lightened and he wrapped his arms around 'Dria, who buried her face into his chest, quietly giggling.  
Regaining his composure he addressed Acheron "I don't believe I ever introduced you to my wife, did I brother?"


End file.
